


Stormy Love

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, Yoosung Kim's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Yoosung and Gwynn have been dating for a month so they decided to go out on a very special date. Things didn't quite go the way that anyone expected, but they came out of it feeling closer than they ever had before.





	Stormy Love

***This work was converted from a roleplay on the Mystic Messenger server I'm a part of. I actually play Vanderwood, and you should keep your eye out for some Vanderwood stories coming along soon. [Please join our server!](https://discord.gg/TUzzYgP) We'd love to have you. In this particular roleplay, the server's supreme overlord was in the role of Yoosung and I'm in the role of my custom OC Gwynn. I love love love Yoosung, and I'm sure you do too. If I see good interest in this story, I'll continue to convert this roleplay, we've got lots more including some yandere Yoosung potentially drowning someone. Oops. Just let me know in the comments! ~Let's Connect! FFC***

 

The bus was pretty quiet as it drove out of the city towards the nature trail Yoosung and Gwynn would be hiking for their one month anniversary. It was away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and not particularly well known, so even what would usually have been crowded public transport, was pretty empty. Gwynn had helped Yoosung pack his backpack full of the essentials as well as picnic materials, and it looked like it was going to be the perfect day. The sun was out and brightly shining.

 

Now they were nearly to their destination and Yoosung yawned and stretched, waking from his doze on his precious girl’s shoulder. He watched her for a moment, thinking just how lucky he was that this beautiful and amazing person was his. Her platinum blonde hair had gotten a little mussed from her leaning against the window, and that made him smile. Yoosung finally decided to wake her as they were now almost at the bus stop.

 

“We’re here!” He poked at her cheek as he spoke in a sing-song voice, dragging his words in a soft tone, so as to wake her pleasantly. “Wake uuuppp~”

 

At first she didn’t want to wake up, making a soft noise as she pushed his hand away. That’s when she remembered what they were doing and she opened her lavender eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She’d been sleeping with her head against the window and now her hair was all mussed up. “I’m sorry…I guess I was having a good dream.” Gwynn fussed at it, trying to comb her fingers through it and wincing as she took out the knots. Once she’d managed to tame her hair, she gave Yoosung a winning smile. She was really excited about this trip, certain that it was going to be a wonderful time.

 

The bus had come to a stop as Yoosung responded cheerily, nearly not being heard over the hissing of the brakes. “Good dreams are the best ones.” He gave Gwynn his own winning smile as he took her hand to lead her off of the bus. Thankfully, he was already wearing his backpack, so he didn’t have to fuss with getting it out from an overhead compartment or under the bus itself.

 

They stepped out into the light, lacing their fingers together as they looked out over the start of the trail. There was an old sign there with a map of the trail, as well as the trail itself. The trail itself started as a grassy overgrown patch and then evolved into a gravelly, winding strip of path, at least of what Gwynn could see of it. Yoosung squinted a little as his good eye adjusted to the light, pushing his red glasses up a little to help him actually take in the view.

 

“The trail isn’t too far from here it looks like…Are you ready?” He gently squeezed his precious girl’s hand, looking down to meet her gaze. She’d been looking at him, he quickly realized when her face flushed, and his flushed just as quickly. It may have been a month, but Gwynn still made him blush like a school kid.

 

“I, yes…I’m always ready for an adventure when I’m with you.” Her boyfriend’s blush was so adorable that she was able to ignore her own, giving his hand a gentle squeeze in return before once more surveying their surroundings, taking a peek up at the sky, knowing full well that if he did so it would probably hurt, with how brightly the sun was shining. Gwynn didn’t see much for clouds. “It looks like it will be a beautiful day.”

 

“Yeah…” His voice trailed off for a moment before he grinned at her, his grin slipping a cheer into his tone. “The weather is beautiful, but I think I like looking at you more?” Yoosung felt his heart jump at that now familiar squeak sound Gwynn made at almost every compliment he gave her, beginning to walk with her towards the trail.

 

She had managed to ignore how much she was blushing earlier because he had been too, but the squeak had her embarrassed and nuzzling into his shoulder for a moment as they walked, just to hide her face. As her embarrassment passed, she looked out over the trail.

 

They’d made it to the gravelly portion now, gravel ranging from small pebbles to larger rocks. Yoosung’s eye may have healed for the most part, but Gwynn kept her eye out for anything he might not notice. His depth perception wasn’t exactly the best, and she viewed it as her duty as his girlfriend to make sure that he didn’t get hurt. She nodded to herself, as she put up a fist in determined defiance. No rock would be tripping her man today.

 

The beginning of the trail wasn’t too steep, and for that Yoosung was thankful. It had only been a month, and he was still getting used to being able to see with only one eye. It’s not that it was so difficult to get used to, but it was different and he had to focus differently. Depth perception was still a bit of a challenge from time to time, but this trip was worth it, just to be able to spend some time with his precious Gwynn and no distractions.

 

There was grass on either side of the gravelly path and even small patches of trees every once in a while which gradually become portions of forest. Gwynn kicked a few rocks out of Yoosung’s path as they walked along, occasionally catching a glance of some small groupings of flowers in the grass too. She smiled, thinking that maybe she should stop Yoosung and they could pick some flowers, and then she lost her train of thought.

 

Something cold and wet landed on Gwynn’s cheek, and she looked up. Yoosung seemed to have been hit with a small drop of water as well. Was it raining? Gwynn looked up at the sky, and maybe it was starting to drizzle just a little? _But the sun is out?_ She decided to ignore it, thinking that the drizzle would surely go away before too long.

 

Yoosung had also looked up as he felt a drop against his skin. Was it raining? They _were_ around a lot of trees, maybe they were just dropping condensation off of their leaves. He rationalized it to himself, greener environments did have more humidity, after all.

 

Gwynn kicked another rock out of Yoosung’s way, and he smiled, thankful that she was looking out for him. He was just about to thank her when suddenly something jumped out in front of them, making him jump just a little before watching the little rabbit scurry away up the path. His girlfriend had also jumped, but she had jumped to grab him around the waist, only realizing as the bunny hopped away that he wasn’t falling. _I guess that was a little overprotective of me._

 

“Sorry…” Gwynn let go slowly, her face turning bright pink as she looked up at him. “I got worried you were going to fall…I’m glad it was just a rabbit.” She bit her lip as she thought to herself. _How do I always embarrass myself in front of him?_

 

Yoosung just laughed, pulling her into a hug. Her face was so cute, and he couldn’t get over it. She was just trying to make things easier for him since the incident with his eye, and it frankly melted his heart to have her care that much. He may be a man, but his precious girl loving on him would always make his heart flip in his chest. “I did fall, about a month ago, so…thanks for catching me~”

 

Her blush just grew darker. “Y-you don’t have to thank me…I’ll always catch you, Yoosung. Just trust me.” Gwynn nibbled at her lip before giving him a soft and quick kiss, not helping her blush situation at all. “I love you.”

 

He would trust her with anything no questions asked; she didn’t need to ask him to. Her little kiss had him smiling, but he found it just a little too quick for his liking. “I love you too, Gwynn.” Yoosung pulled her in for a longer, gentle kiss before pulling back, blushing a bit now himself.

 

Gwynn couldn’t help but to grin widely like an idiot, hugging him tightly before looking up into his violet eye, the left one duller and pale, almost like hers, although hers had the bright sparkle of sight. “I’m glad I came to the RFA and met you.”

 

“I’m glad you did too, Gwynn. Let’s go.” Yoosung smiled, taking her hand once more to lead her further along the trail, being careful to avoid any further rocks or sticks along the way. The trail was only getting more scenic with large patches of different kinds of flowers and plenty of trees. He glanced over to his precious girl, noting the expression on her face as her eyes caught sight of some particularly vibrant flowers. “Are you enjoying this?”

 

She had been so busy looking at the flowers that she almost didn’t hear the question at first. “Huh, oh, yes!” Gwynn giggled a little at herself before she continued on. “Everything is so pretty…and…I like being here with you.” Glancing up at him through her lashes at first before she could get herself to fully meet his gaze, Gwynn gave him a small but genuine smile.

 

 _She’s so cute…_ Yoosung couldn’t help but to think so, especially when she was acting so adorably shy. He considered himself really lucky to have gotten to meet and be with someone as kind and as cute as his Gwynn. “Me too~” Another drop of ‘condensation’ landed on his hand, and then another on his cheek. They were starting to drop more frequently now. It couldn’t… _actually_ be raining…could it? The weather had looked so nice…

 

Yoosung wasn’t the only one to have noticed, particularly not after a drop of water hit Gwynn square on the nose. She looked up at the sky once more. “This is really strange…I think…it’s raining?” But it looks so nice out.” Her brows furrowed in confusion, there weren’t even really any clouds in the sky.

 

His own eyebrows also furrowed, equally as confused as his girlfriend. “I’m…not sure?” Yoosung looked around and a drop hit him on the forehead, making him scrunch his face up. “Yeah…it’s definitely raining.” He quickened their pace along the trail, just in case it got worse he could try and scout out a place they could take shelter from the rain. The map on the sign had shown a few such shelters along the path, so he knew they were out there.

 

Gwynn followed along with his pace, nibbling at her lip nervously. Hopefully they weren’t too far from one of the shelters she’d seen marked on the sign’s map, because she hadn’t really been dressed for rain. She hoped their picnic wouldn’t be ruined, as she’d really been looking forward to this special date commemorating their past month together.

 

The rain didn’t seem to be getting any worse for the time being, but now the two could see small drops of wetness on the gravel, which, if the rain picked up, might soon become a rather muddy experience. Yoosung checked up on his girlfriend, wanting to make sure she was comfortable with their new pace. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. I just hope it doesn’t get worse…I’m not really dressed for rain.” Gwynn didn’t have too much trouble matching his pace, as she was only just slightly shorter than her boyfriend. That and she wasn’t exactly out of shape. “Are you okay too?”

 

Yoosung looked down at what he was wearing as she spoke. “I’m not either.” He laughed a little, squeezing her hand comfortingly. “It’s not like we knew anyways…but yeah, I’m good.” At least his backpack was weather resistant, so no matter how hard it rained; the contents inside would be safe.

 

Gwynn nibbled at her lip, feeling like she wanted to say something and it seemed like the rain was holding off enough that she had time. “Hey, Yoosung…” She pulled on his arm gently, coming to a stop herself. For just a moment she couldn’t quite find the words and she looked down, blush filling her cheeks quickly as she ground the tip of one of her shoes into the dirt. Her shoes were her precious possession, floral print converse, but she just couldn’t help being nervous at the moment.

 

Her boyfriend stopped as he felt her tug on him lightly, furrowing his brows at her. “Yeah?” He was quick to notice her blush, one of his own rising in his cheeks. It was like it was contagious, and Gwynn was just _too_ adorable; he just couldn’t help it. His heart leapt at her words as she began to speak. “I’m really glad we decided to go out for a date…It’s been a really awesome month, being with you. I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

 

She watched as a grin spread across his face. Yoosung bent to pick a small flower growing next to the trail before tucking it into Gwynn’s hair, just behind her ear. He gently stroked her cheek, making sure to hold his hand there so she couldn’t look away in embarrassment, smiling even wider when she made that little squeak sound. “Gwynn, I’m glad too…I think that I’m a better person because of you in this short amount of time.”

 

It was Gwynn’s turn for her heart to leap. As her face started to burn up with blush, she put her hands up to cover them. “That’s…so sweet, and this flower…it’s so pretty, thank you.” At least she’d managed to say a full sentence, although her inner monologue only further betrayed her embarrassment. _I look like a child! Ah…he’ll think I’m a baby if I don’t grow up soon._

Yoosung’s grin wasn’t going away any time soon. “You look so cute, Gwynn!” He kissed the top of her head lightly, feeling a few more frequent raindrops. It still wasn’t heavy yet, but now there were clouds in the sky. Maybe there was a shower rolling in…funny, the forecast hadn’t said anything about it. Did he just have bad luck?

 

He wasn’t the only one to feel more raindrops, Gwynn felt the cold little spots on her arms. “You think we should find some trees or shelter to hide under, Yoosung?” Rain hadn’t been on the forecast, she was sure of it, and earlier the day had looked so lovely. It was rather mind-boggling.

 

“Yeah…I think it might get worse.” Yoosung began to jog, motioning to Gwynn to follow. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be much longer now until the rain really started to come down. He wasn’t wrong either. The rain began to steadily get heavier as he searched for a place to get away from it, trying to see through the blur of water on his glasses, which was in no way easy for him. At this point both his and Gwynn’s hair was soaked and he looked at her with worry. “I’m so sorry…please bear with me for a little just a bit longer…”

 

Gwynn was understanding, it had been her fault they’d stopped instead of finding somewhere to shelter themselves from the rain, and of course with his glasses, and being unable to take them off without having exactly the same blurry vision, it wasn’t easy for him. “It’s okay, I’m alright.” She was starting to shiver a little, although keeping up with him helped, but she also kept her eye out for anything that might get in his way, especially now that he could probably mostly just see drops of water in his vision.

 

A minute or two passed before a shed finally came into view. Yoosung reached over to grab his precious girlfriend’s hand, hurriedly making his way there as the gravelly path began to turn to mud. There was thunder in the distance, and that meant the rain was only going to get worse. The two of them were already soaked. Gwynn helped him with the door and then they were inside, sheltered from the rain but soaking wet.

 

There was mud up Gwynn’s legs and on her precious converse, what little makeup she had been wearing was probably running, and her hair was most certainly a mess. Her first reaction was to feel self-conscious, but then she started to shiver, her clothes soaked through.

 

As soon as they were inside, Yoosung immediately took off his backpack, digging inside and pulling out the blanket that he had intended to use for the picnic. He glanced at her, holding out the blanket to her, blush filling his face. “Uhh…Gwynn?” Yoosung really hoped she wouldn’t take what he was about to ask the wrong way. “You uhh…y-you need to take off your clothes…” His face was so red right now, and he looked away from her to hide it. It couldn’t be helped…If she stayed in those clothes, as wet as they were, she was going to get a cold.

 

Gwynn wasn’t quite sure she’d heard him right, her face filling with red. “I…what?” Her entire face felt hot. Yoosung couldn’t possibly mean to do _that_ here? They’d never even done _that._ She didn’t think her heart could take it, even when he kissed her she felt light-headed sometimes.

 

Yoosung began to repeat what he’d said, but decided that maybe he needed to elaborate a bit more. “T-take your clothes off, or you’re going to get a cold…” He held the large blanket up so she could see. “You can wrap yourself in this while your clothes dry…”

 

Okay, so he hadn’t meant _that_ , but her face certainly wasn’t cooling down any time soon. Gwynn sighed in relief still before a thought struck her. “B-but…what will you do?” There was only the one blanket, and as big as it was the thought of sharing it with him, her face was turning redder if that was even possible.

 

“M-me? I-I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” Yoosung stuttered before shaking his head to clear it and tossing the blanket over to her. “Please hurry…I don’t want you to get sick.” With raging blush, Yoosung turned around to give her some privacy. The shed wasn’t particularly big, otherwise he would have moved away too, but there was only so much available space. At least there wasn’t too much light in there either…though, maybe that wasn’t such a great thing, because it seemed to be getting darker outside rather quickly thanks to the storm clouds.

 

Gwynn turned around too, equally as embarrassed as her boyfriend. It didn’t seem like he was about to budge on the matter, so she did as he’d asked, removing her dress. “Um…” She wasn’t sure if she could actually manage to get the question out past her somewhat tied tongue, but she managed. “My underclothes too?” Gwynn had to fan her face. _God this is bad._ “Y-you know you get sick from germs not cold…” That would have been a great argument, had she thought about it earlier, but now she was already in her bra and panties, so…

 

Her question wasn’t helping his blush at all. “…Keep those on.” This had to be the _worst_ thing that could happen on a date. It was so awkward. Her little argument had him struggling to give her a proper answer past his own tongue tie. “Y-yeah, but…when you’re cold it weakens your nose…and you have a greater risk of catching a cold.”

 

Yoosung was the medical student, so Gwynn just went along with it, trusting his judgment. She wrapped herself up in the blanket tightly, still blushing like mad. “Okay…You can turn around.” Her lip would probably get sore from the way she was nibbling at it. This was so embarrassing. “I’m only doing this because I trust you…I’d never do this with anyone else, you know that, right?”

 

He nodded, unable to bring himself to turn around for the time being, despite the fact she’d told him he could. “Y-yeah. I know…” The rain was pounding harder on the shed and a flash of lightning followed by a loud boom of thunder made him jump a bit, and he audibly yelped. Yeah. This was _not_ the ideal date…but at least he was spending time with Gwynn…that had to count for something right?

 

Gwynn had her own little startle to the lightning and thunder, nearly dropping the blanket. Thank goodness he hadn’t turned around yet. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and sat down on the shed floor, thankful that the blanket was big enough that she didn’t have to sit on the dirty floor of the shed. _I look terrible, and I’m mostly naked. What a date._ Still, she smiled. Yoosung was trying to take care of her. Her boyfriend was the sweetest.

 

After hearing Gwynn sit down, Yoosung felt that it was okay for himself to move. He felt like he was moving like a robot as he sat down himself, finally finding the courage to turn around and face her. “I…uhhh…are you okay?” What was he really supposed to say? The tension in the air was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife.

 

“I’m fine…” Gwynn couldn’t really bring herself to look at him, choosing to look at the floor for the time being. She heard the thunder again and held the blanket tighter. “I’m sorry this isn’t turning out the way we wanted it to…” A small sniffle escaped her; she’d really been looking forward to their picnic too.

 

Yoosung gave her a small smile, trying to make her feel better. “It…might not have turned out the way that we originally thought…but I’m still happy that I get to be here with you.” The small sniffle caught his ear, and he was immediately by her side, placing his hand on her forehead. “Gwynn, you feel really warm.” Was she already getting sick? Oh no…

 

Gwynn’s heart nearly stopped for a moment.” No, no, I swear I’m fine!” He was so close, and she felt a little vulnerable, even though she knew he wouldn’t do anything. “I’m just…” She was biting her lip again, and then just blurted the words. “ _I’m just so nervous and I’m blushing and I’m sorry.”_ Gwynn pulled the blanket up to hide her face.

 

“O-Oh.” Yoosung felt a little silly for jumping the gun and blushed more. He’d just gone into a bit of a…mode, wanting to make sure she was okay. His own face was probably pretty warm too despite the chill his soaked clothes brought him. Yoosung tried to come up with something to take their minds off the fact that she was pretty much naked under the blanket. “I can erm…make us some food? It’s not the greatest place for a picnic, but if you’re hungry…?”

 

She nodded, it sound like a pretty good idea, anything to not focus on what was going on. He looked so cold in his clothes; they really should have brought another blanket. Gwynn nibbled at her lip for a moment before she spoke again. “If-if you want, I could let you use the blanket to dry off…I’ll just turn around…” Now she was making it worse for herself. She thought of Yoosung without his shirt on and had to press her hand to her nose, shaking her head to get the image out of her mind.

 

Yoosung was quick to answer, more worried about Gwynn than himself. “N-no. Please keep it.” The last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable. Well…more uncomfortable than she already was. He scooted towards his backpack, beginning to dig in it.

 

Gwynn just felt so awkward, burying her face in her hands. _I look like crap, I can barely talk with all the butterflies in my stomach, and I can’t do anything to help warm him up._ She breathed out a deep sigh, trying to gain some semblance of control over herself and her nerves. _But at least I’m not out here in this storm alone. That would have been so much worse._ Gwynn watched him digging through the backpack as she thought. She had imagined sitting under a pretty tree among a field of flowers, eating together and maybe sharing a few sweet kisses here and there. There certainly weren’t going to be any sweet kisses half-naked and wet.

 

He pulled a small bento box and some waters out of the backpack, handing them to Gwynn.  “Here you go; this should hold you over for now.” _That should be good for now._ He had no idea how long this storm was going to last, and he wanted to make sure that they had the supplies to wait it out. Calling the RFA for help didn’t even occur to him, although he most certainly could have, but he was so focused on Gwynn that it simply didn’t come to mind.

 

“Thank you.” Gwynn reached to take the items, and the blanket slipped a little, nearly making her drop the bento box and water in surprise. She squeaked and put the items down to cover back up. “I’m sorry!” _He couldn’t have seen much, right? It only slipped a little!_ Gwynn was inwardly panicking at the thought.

 

Yoosung could have sworn that his heart stopped when it looked like the blanket was slipping. “It’s okay! I d-didn’t see anything!” The rain outside was still pounding on the shed relentlessly, and a large bout of thunder and lightning resounded through the little space. The sound was so loud that Gwynn shrieked and started to cry, not having been prepared.

 

 _Oh no._ Gwynn was crying…What was he supposed to do?? He looked around frantically as if that would help anything, drawing a blank. If this were a normal situation, he would have held her until she stopped crying, but this…Trying to hold her now would just get the blanket wet and ruin the whole point of her not getting cold in the first place. Unless…”Gwynn…P-please close your eyes.” Gwynn whimpered softly and nodded, not sure what he was intending to do, but trusting him completely.

 

Once Yoosung was certain she had closed her eyes, he removed his soaked shirt and scooted towards her, wrapping an arm around her frame in an attempt to calm her crying down. As soon as his arm was around her, Gwynn instinctively leaned into him, turning her face in towards his neck before she realized that she didn’t feel anything but skin underneath her chin. Her heart was beating so fast that she all but forgot how terrified she’d just been, her tears stopping easily. She kept her eyes closed tightly, and tried to breathe slowly to aid her frantic heart.

 

Her boyfriend let out a sigh of relief. His precious girl had stopped crying. Good, he had hated to hear her cry. The thunder and lightning wasn’t letting up; though, so he just held her tighter, hoping that she didn’t feel too awkward.

 

Gwynn couldn’t help but feeling like her heart was melting. “I love you, Yoosung…” He was being so kind, holding her like this when he was probably feeling as uncomfortable as she was. It was all so new. They’d been together for a month, but they had kept things very innocent…up until now. Even this was _technically_ completely innocent, being half-naked together in an isolated shed.

 

Yoosung kissed the side of her head softly. “I love you too, Gwynn.” He was starting to feel a little warmer being next to Gwynn and getting rid of his cold, wet shirt. It would probably help more if he took his socks and shoes off too, so he kicked them off. Yeah…that was definitely much better.

 

She could feel him moving around, but since she couldn’t open her eyes, she was forced to ask. “Um…what are you doing?” Gwynn bit at her lip, thinking to herself that at least he seemed to be feeling a little warmer, but she was finding it difficult not to think about him shirtless…Maybe she could take a peek. No, that wouldn’t be right.

 

“Oh, I just…thought it would be more comfortable if I got rid of my shoes and socks since they’re soaked.” Yoosung chuckled a little as he responded. He felt bad that she had to keep her eyes closed. It wasn’t as if a guy being shirtless was the same as a girl. This was no time for him to be self conscious…After all, he _had_ at one point offered over the phone to her to see him shirtless to prove he had abs, even if they weren’t as impressive as Zen’s. He’d even offered to let her touch them…So why was he being so shy now? Yoosung inwardly sighed. “Gwynn, y-you can open your eyes if you want to…”

 

Gwynn had nodded to his explanation, turning a little so she could open her eyes without seeing him to remove her own shoes and socks, setting them gently to the side. Hopefully they would dry out and be fine; she loved them so much. She had closed her eyes again before he suggested she open them. If it were possible, she blushed more, nibbling at her lip. “O-okay…” Gwynn opened her eyes, and…well, he really did have abs. Somehow it was different seeing him shirtless in person than on a phone screen. She tried not to stare too much.

 

Yoosung gave her arm a small squeeze over the blanket. “Do you feel better…?” She wasn’t really saying anything. He figured that maybe the thunder and lightning were still getting to her. In reality, Gwynn had just completely forgotten about everything, She managed to peel her eyes away from his chest to look into his eyes. “Y-yeah…I feel a little better.” Gwynn felt her heart do a little nervous flip, but she leaned to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. “You take such great care of me.”

 

Was it his imagination or had she been staring at his chest…? Yoosung was brought back from his thoughts at Gwynn’s kiss on his cheek. He smiled and returned the favor, planting a soft kiss on her cheek as well. “I want to do whatever I can to be a reliable person to you, Gwynn.”

 

She giggled a little. “Maybe this date wasn’t turning out to be so bad after all. At least we’re together.” Gwynn pulled the blanket a little tighter around her. “Although…I really hadn’t intended to be…half-naked.” That brought her blush back in full force. “Sorry.” She looked back down at their wet clothes on the shed floor. Yoosung found himself giggling right along with her. He was happy that if he had to be stuck in a creepy shed with anyone that it would be Gwynn. Her apology had him furrowing his brows in confusion though. “Why are you apologizing? It’s not like you can control the weather, silly~” He nuzzled into her a little.

 

“I…I don’t know.” She laughed and nuzzled him back before leaning her forehead against his. “But I think this date is going well despite the circumstances.” Gwynn nibbled at her lip, thinking maybe she could have something she’d wanted after all and giving Yoosung a soft kiss.

 

“I think so too.” Yoosung was happy to hear her laugh, especially since just a little bit ago she was crying. He could feel how warm she was when she leaned her forehead against his own, reminding himself that it was just because she was a little nervous and not because she was getting sick. Then he felt her lips on his, one of his favorite feelings in the world. Yoosung gladly kissed her back, bringing his hand up to gently caress her cheek.

 

Gwynn couldn’t help but smile in the kiss, feeling a little bold and sliding one of her hands into the back of his hair. It was still wet, but she didn’t mind, holding the blanket together with her other hand. The blanket slipped just a little, exposing her shoulder, but Gwynn ignored it; he’d seen her shoulder before anyway. She decided just to enjoy the moment.

 

He was surprised when he felt her hand on the back of his head. Usually when they kissed, she was so timid. Even this was bold for her, and he couldn’t help but to grin into the kiss just as she was doing. Yoosung used her boldness as an opportunity to deepen their kiss, worrying just a little that it might make her uncomfortable. He thought for a moment about pulling away before he got too carried away himself. Despite his seemingly innocent and childish demeanor, he _was_ a man after all.

 

It felt like her heart was going to burst. Something about the whole situation had made her bolder than usual. She felt like her cheeks were on fire, but she liked it. Just for a moment, Gwynn nibbled at his lower lip, and then she did it again. Her heart was beating way too fast, and she pulled away, putting her fingers to her lips. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what I was thinking.” _So embarrassing._ Gwynn covered her face with her hands, not realizing the unfortunate result of her choice.

 

Yoosung could have sworn his heart was beating so hard that it was trying to escape his chest. He felt the nibble to his lip and responded with a few of his own, and before he knew it, she had pulled away. Crap…had he done something wrong? “N-no! I’m sorry, Gwynn…I got a bit carried away -“ His voice trailed off when he noticed that she wasn’t holding onto the blanket anymore, causing it to fall and bunch around her. As fast as he could, he clamped his eyes closed, but he had definitely gotten a full view of her. Words failed him; he didn’t know _what_ to say.

 

Gwynn took a moment before she realized, making that squeak sound. She grabbed the blanket up so fast. How much had he seen? Her face couldn’t quite decide whether to drain of blood or to fill with it. _This is it, I’m done for, my life is over._ It felt like there was a bag of rocks in her stomach, making her feel sick. She hugged her knees and rocked herself a little, feeling utterly lost.

 

This was _bad._ Bad, bad, bad. Gwynn was obviously distressed. Should he lie and say that he didn’t see anything? Would she know that he was lying? Or should he just come clean…? A flurry of thoughts crossed his mind, all jumbled together. His face warmed up and he all but blurted out, “ _It’s okay Gwynn you look really beautiful don’t be ashamed please!”_ Oh god, what…did that…oh. Oh no. Yoosung was now covering _his_ burning face with his hands. He was such an idiot.

 

Her face finally came to a decision at his words, turning bright red. So, he really had seen, but his words caught her off guard. Gwynn’s heart was thundering in her ears. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Had she really heard him right? “Wh-what?” Yoosung looked so upset with himself. She clutched the blanket tightly around her, even tighter than before, and scooted a little closer to him, wanting to console her boyfriend.

 

Yoosung peeked through his hands to see Gwynn scooting closer to him a bit. Crap. Of course she had heard him. She was absolutely red-faced. “I uhm…I said that you look beautiful, and there’s no reason to be ashamed…?” He talked slowly, his face still in his hands so that his voice came out slightly muffled and quiet.

 

She wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. Gwynn felt equally flattered and utterly embarrassed that he had seen her at the same time. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she decided to move on from it. “Um…thank you…” She still couldn’t bear to look at him, staring at the shed floor. “You…really think that?” That was even more embarrassing, but something in her was eager to hear him say it.

 

“Y-yeah. That’s what I really think.” To him, Gwynn was the most beautiful person, both inside and out. He really wished that she realized that about herself. He jumped a little as Gwynn reached up to take his hands away from his face. She thought he was really blushing hard. “I’m sorry…” He’d _seen_ her. Another wave of embarrassment washed over her as she thought about it again. “I-I should have been...more careful.”

 

He was trying to follow her train of thought, but his eyebrows furrowed; he simply didn’t understand. “W-what…? What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Yoosung looked up to the ceiling, scratching his face. Was there anything he could say to make his precious girl feel better…? “I-it’s the same as a swim suit, if you think about it…” He had nearly forgotten about the rain, but now it seemed like it had gotten worse if that was even possible, pounding on the roof of the shed. Hopefully it could hold up.

 

Gwynn tilted her head at her boyfriend, a small giggle bubbling up at her own ridiculousness. “I…guess you’re right. I guess it is like a swimsuit.” She watched the rain pounding against the shed’s small windows for a while before turning to face him again, worrying that it was going to be a long time before the weather let up. “Are you sure you’re not cold?” Her face was growing hot again as she made him an offer, her voice trailing off a few times. “I mean…if it’s just like a swimsuit…we could…Nevermind…”

 

Yoosung had felt a lot less tense upon hearing her laugh, unable to keep from gazing at her as she watched the rain relentlessly tapping against the windows. For probably the hundredth time that day, he was feeling once again that he was a lucky man to have her by his side. He was pulled out of his thoughts as soon as he realized she was looking at him, talking to him. “Huh? Gwynn, what is it? Did you need something?”

 

“I’m just wondering…if we should share the blanket…I don’t want you to get a cold either.” She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away again, her face only getting redder. “I just really don’t want you to be cold…and it doesn’t look like the storm is letting up anytime soon.”

 

He wasn’t sure how to respond at first. “I…um…” Yoosung couldn’t deny that he was pretty cold, and she was right about the storm. His face matched Gwynn’s in color as he nodded and scooted as close as he could comfortably manage towards her. Gwynn was quick to drape the blanket over his shoulder, a little too nervous to wrap her arm around him. She nibbled at her lip and played with her fingers, trying to distract herself. “You think the storm will let up before the last bus leaves for home?”

 

Yoosung was surprised at how much warmer he already felt with the blanket over him, beginning to nervously fidget himself. He was unsure of what to really talk about, perking up when he finally heard his girlfriend talk. “I hope so…if anything we can just ask someone from the RFA.” Maybe they should have done that already?

 

“That’s a good idea.” Gwynn watched him from the corner of her eye for a while. She was surprised to say that she was happy to be here with him, even if it was embarrassing. They could have called the RFA earlier, that would have been a great idea, but they’d been a bit caught up in the moment. Gwynn almost felt like they’d gotten closer. Sure, they’d been together for a month, but she could honestly say she’d never been so bold with him before and it was kind of nice.

 

She bit at her knuckle thinking and trying to gather up some courage before she scooted against his side, laying her head on his shoulder. Her heart flipped at the feeling of him skin to skin with her. “Thank you, Yoosung…for always being so kind to me. You know…I really couldn’t imagine my life without you now.” Sure, a love confession shouldn’t be a big deal at this point in their relationship, but somehow there were still butterflies going wild in her stomach.

 

As he felt the warmth of Gwynn scooting into his side, he put his arm around her, trying to ignore the fact that so much of their bare skin was coming into contact. He had noticed that Gwynn was being bolder than normal, possibly due to the strange situation or…change of pace so to speak. He wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of was that he actually enjoyed it…not that he didn’t enjoy her normal demeanor. She was cute no matter how she acted. Yoosung gently rested his own head against hers. “No, thank _you._ If it weren’t for you, I’d still be a lost little boy, good for nothing but playing video games.”

 

Gwynn took his hand, fitting their fingers together. She didn’t like him talking badly about himself. “I don’t think you were ever good for nothing but video games. I fell in love with you for a reason. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Probably off doing nothing in particular who knows where.” Gwynn listened to the rain hitting the shed roof. Was it getting a little lighter?

 

Yoosung smiled and kissed the top of her head before staring out the little shed window. “Thanks…” The rain sounded like it was getting just a little lighter, although it seemed the thunder and lightning was more frequent. All of a sudden a loud _THUMP_ hit the window, causing Yoosung to jump. A bird or something had flown straight into the window, but thankfully didn’t break the glass. It was just kind of stuck there. He squinted his good eye trying to figure out exactly what it was or if he was hallucinating even as Gwynn threw her arms around him in shock from the loud noise.

 

It took Gwynn a moment to calm down as Yoosung kissed her forehead. “Everything is fine…except maybe whatever hit the window…” Gwynn realized with the low lighting that he probably couldn’t quite make it out properly even with his glasses. “I thought it was a bird at first, but I think it’s just a branch with leaves.” Then she realized she’d managed to press his arm between her breasts and practically jumped away from him in embarrassment.

 

“It’s not a bird?” He asked her incredulously. He could have sworn…Yoosung was surprised when Gwynn jumped away, tilting his head in confusion. “Gwynn, are you okay?” There hadn’t been any thunder in that moment, so what had her so spooked?

 

Gwynn sighed in relief. He hadn’t noticed. “Y-yes, I’m fine.” She scooted back to him, thinking of anything to excuse her action. “I’m sorry…I just…got a chill.” Offering him a small smile, she leaned into him again.

 

His brows furrowed with concern now, wrapping the blanket around both of them tighter and enveloping her in his arms. “You’re cold?” Maybe his body heat would help, although now his bare chest was pressed against his back turning his face a color that was probably a whole new shade of red as of yet to be discovered. “I-is this better?”

 

She squeaked but didn’t fight him, simply nibbling on her lip as she nodded. “Y-yes...thank you…” He was so warm, and if she just turned a little they would be face-to-face, closer than they’d ever been really. It made her think of their kiss from earlier which only aided the blush that had crept into her face in getting darker.

 

It was a good thing for Yoosung that she couldn’t see his face right now and how red he was. If she could, she’d probably turn just as red as he was. He tried to make sure that he was breathing slowly, because inside he was internally screaming. This was the closest he’d ever been to _anyone_ in his entire life. His mind was hyper aware of every little movement that Gwynn made, every twitch, every breath…He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. What mattered right now was that his precious girl was warm.

 

Her heart was beating so fast and hard that she felt surely he could hear it. Was she even breathing? The thoughts going through her mind started to slip to things less innocent. She bit her lip hard trying to make them go away. _He’s so close…_ Gwynn thought she was going to die of a heart attack.

 

Not sure what else to say, Yoosung finally broke the tense silence between them. “A-Are you still okay?” Another ‘bird’ hit the window, and he jumped again slightly, whimpering. He felt like he was being _so_ uncool in front of Gwynn, scared of a freakin’ _stick_.

 

Gwynn jumped as well, turning and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Then she relaxed from the shock of the sound, pulling away a little. “I’m fine…I’m gonna be fine.” Was she telling him or herself? Realizing that they were now face to face wasn’t helping her at all. _I can’t keep this up much longer, but it’s not like we can go back to sitting at opposite sides of the shed._

 

Yoosung tightened his hold on Gwynn as she hid her face in his neck, not letting her get too far away from him, wanting to keep her safe in his arms. “I think the wind is getting worse too…” He was starting to worry that the branch was going to break the window and let the rain in. Seriously, how could the forecast have been _this_ wrong?

 

“Yoosung, I’m scared.” She wasn’t sure if she was more scared of the weather or the way she was reacting to how close he was. It probably wasn’t helping that he was jumping around at every sound too. Yoosung felt so bad that he was looking like such a wimp in front of her. “Don’t worry, Gwynn. I’ll always be here.” He tried stroking her head in a comforting manner, hoping it would help ease her nerves. Somehow having Gwynn here with him was helping him through his own fear, and he hoped he was doing the same for her.

 

Gwynn smiled a little as he stroked her head, feeling comforted by the action. If he wasn’t here, she didn’t know what she would have done. “I know…I love you, Yoosung.” Being so close was becoming highly uncomfortable for her with as little dressed as they were, but it was definitely better than being cold and alone. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it too, as much as it made her feel like she was going to have a heart attack from her heart beating so hard.

 

“I love you too, Gwynn.” No matter how many times she told him that, his heart still skipped a beat every time. At the moment, it didn’t matter to him about their state of undress as he gently turned her head to pull her into a kiss. He couldn’t help himself with how cute she was being. His body had moved automatically.

 

When his lips met hers, there was no mistaking that her heart was going at a record fast pace. She didn’t try to pull away, melting into him instead. It was almost like picking up where they had left off earlier as she kissed him back. A little part of her still felt embarrassed at her lack of clothing, but she pushed it aside for once. If Yoosung could do it, she could too.

 

Relief washed over Yoosung when he felt her kissing him back and not pulling away from him. It had been such a spontaneous thing that he had been afraid of startling her. Her newfound boldness seemed to rub off on him. When a round of thunder came bounding through, he saw an opportunity to deepen their kiss as Gwynn gasped at the sound.

 

The sounds of the storm were somehow adding to the intensity of the strange situation they were already in. What had gotten into them? Gwynn felt as though her heart was so light it was going to fly away, and yet at the same time she could feel it pounding hard in her chest. As Yoosung deepened the kiss, her fingers once more found the back of his hair, tangling in the drying golden locks. The only think she could think of was Yoosung. Everything else was a blur.

 

Yoosung nibbled at her bottom lip, much like what they had done before. This was almost like a repeat of last time, as though they were meant to pick up where they had left off. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The blanket slipped from them, forgotten on the hard shed floor.

 

The way he was nibbling at her lip made her hear flutter and her body heat. She didn’t even miss the blanket, nibbling back at his lip when he pulled her closer. It felt wonderfully freeing to not be so embarrassed about everything. Gwynn almost wanted this kiss to last forever, just like this.

 

He was starting to feel like he might get carried away a little as his mind began to cloud over with thoughts of her, much like the weather had clouded over outside. Kissing her just felt so good and so right that he couldn’t get enough of it. The warmth and softness of her lips was intoxicating to him. His kiss changed into something a little more demanding and passionate, maybe a bit hungrier by the way he let his tongue rake across her teeth. By now, there was virtually no space left between them.

 

A soft sound escaped Gwynn as she felt his tongue. It felt like her body was lighting on fire. Now her control had flown right out the window along with her embarrassment. She swirled her tongue with his, sliding a hand down his bare back. It didn’t seem wrong; it just felt good.

 

The sound that escaped from her mouth sent what felt like a raging fire through Yoosung. It almost felt like it was scorching him from the inside out. He shivered at her touch as she slid her hand along his back, despite how warm he was feeling at that moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he briefly broke the kiss. The hand entangled in her hair went to her waist while the other went to her back, and he managed to gently urge her onto her back on the blanket. Yoosung moved to hover over her, his lips immediately on hers again.

 

Gwynn was finding it hard to breathe as his lips found hers again, her heart trying to run away from her. Something inside of her she thought she had tossed away came back in full force. She realized where she was, what her body was telling her to do and that Yoosung was on top of her. _Oh God, oh God, oh God._ It was clear to her now, with as hot as she felt, that she wasn’t just enjoying this she _wanted_ it. Gwynn pressed a hand against his chest, pushing him away and scooting out from under him. “Yoosung...I…” Her entire body was turning red now that she realized what the heat she felt meant. “Y-Yoosung, p-please don’t touch me…”

 

Yoosung was jolted back to reality when he’d felt Gwynn pushing him away. He watched dumbfounded as she scooted away from him. At her words, all the color drained from his face and he jumped into a sitting position, staring at her with wide eyes. He had gone too far. Yoosung was supposed to be the one _protecting_ her, yet he did something this stupid. His mind hadn’t been clear, and he’d hurt her somehow. “Oh, God, Gwynn…I-I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean…” He bit his lip and looked away, ashamed of himself. In that moment, he was no better than the ‘wolves’ Zen would always rant about.

 

Her heart seemed to break as she watched him reacting to her words. He looked so ashamed, and it made her feel terrible. “That’s not…” How could she tell him without thinking she was some sort of…she couldn’t even think of a word for it. “You didn’t…It’s just…My body is so hot…I mean…” Gwynn looked away, hugging her legs to herself. “You’re so hot…I mean!” This wasn’t working at all. “I don’t know how to say it…”

 

His violet eyes searched her lavender ones as she began to talk again. He’d been prepared to be scolded or something, so he certainly hadn’t expected what was currently coming out of her mouth. Was she saying…what he _thought_ she was saying? _Oh God…_ He could feel his face burning a bright red. What does a person even _say_ to that? Yoosung didn’t know what to do, so he just took a page from her book and hugged his legs to himself too, hiding his face in his knees and whimpering a bit.

 

Was he upset with her? Maybe now he thought she was some sort of…h-horny slut? Gwynn felt her stomach was becoming a dark and heavy pit. “I-I’m sorry…I’ll just…” _Just what? Run away?_ It was storming out there, so that wasn’t a possibility. Was he going to break up with her? “I’ll…stay away from you…okay?” Her voice broke as her heart shattered into pieces at the thought. She wasn’t meant to be with him. He was too perfect for her to have him.

 

Yoosung lifted his head now to look at her. She wanted to stay away? “W-what? No!” He loudly protested. That was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Yoosung crawled over towards her until he was sitting right in front of her. “I don’t want you to go anywhere, Gwynn! I love you…” He took a deep breath before talking again. “I uh…I was just getting too…excited. I wasn’t sure what to say…” Yoosung was pretty sure that he was blushing so hard that heat was radiating off his face.

 

“You mean…you felt the same thing?” Her eyes went wide, and she paused for a moment before she threw her arms around him in a hug. “I love you, Yoosung…Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did.” Gwynn felt as though she was going to cry. Just a moment ago her heart had shattered, but Yoosung had put it back together just as quickly.

 

His arms wrapped tightly around her in response to her hug. “I love you too. I could never hate you.” He pressed a loving kiss to her exposed shoulder. “I’m sorry too…” Any way he looked at it, it was _his_ fault for letting his hormones do the talking for him. Next time he’d just have to be extra careful.

 

Gwynn stiffened just a little at the kiss on her shoulder. She knew it was perfectly innocent, but she felt herself growing hot all over again. “Um…Yoosung…I still feel…” Gwynn bit at her lip, feeling horribly awkward, and Yoosung quickly jumped away. “O-oh! Sorry!...Did you…still want to have our picnic?” His voice came out sounding horribly nervous. Yoosung felt terribly uncool.

 

“Yes, great idea.” She nodded quickly before finding the bento box and water bottle he had gotten for her earlier before this whole mess had started. Gwynn watched as he got out the rest of the food, and then she sat across from him in relative silence as they ate. “I…still had a good time, Yoosung.” Gwynn gave him a big smile. As embarrassing as it had all been, she’d managed to get through a few of those barriers, and that was a good thing for their relationship, she thought.

 

**

 

Zen followed the coordinates that Seven had given him, closely holding onto his umbrella to keep from getting too wet as he groaned under his breath. “They should have checked the weather.” The two had been gone much longer than they’d said they would be, and with the weather, the whole RFA had gotten worried. That was when the hacker wunderkind had tried to find them and the others agreed that Zen was the best candidate to go and retrieve the two lovebirds from their anniversary date.

 

He hesitantly approached a shed that seemingly was where their phones were located. _Well, this must be where they’re hiding._ Zen thought to himself as he put his phone into his coat pocked before pulling the door open. “Good, I finally found you guys.” His voice sounded mildly irritated as he closed the door behind him to keep out the rain. “Everyone was really worried abo-“ Zen’s eyes adjusted to the low light in the shed and then widened at the sight of the two. “WHAT IS GOING ON?” His voice sounded full of panic. The two were half naked in a shed together!

 

Without thinking, Yoosung quickly moved to place himself in front of Gwynn, blocking her from the sudden visitor. His eyes were intense, daring the intruder to come closer, and it took him a moment to realize that the voice and figure belonged to Zen. That made him able to relax.

 

Gwynn made a high pitched squeak sound as she grabbed for the blanket to cover her body up as quickly as she could. Yoosung having seen her in her bra and panties she had come to accept, but not someone else. “N-nothing is going on…It was cold…wet clothes.” She looked to Yoosung to fill in the gaps, her own words not really coming out properly. Her entire face was so red, and her tongue was tied with the embarrassment of it all. Zen had just seen her in her underwear. Gwynn tried to breathe slowly to calm herself down.

 

Yoosung didn’t move from his position in front of Gwynn even as he heard her wrapping the blanket around herself. “N-nothing happened! We got caught up in the storm is all! It’s freezing, and we couldn’t stay in wet clothes.” Of course Zen would have thought of something else.

 

Zen didn’t believe Yoosung in the slightest that nothing had happened. As naïve as he was, Yoosung was still a man, and Zen had warned him plenty of times. “I’ve told you about the beast. Please get dressed.” His fingers rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I’m here to take you both home.” The albino gave Yoosung a look that said _I’m disappointed._ “He didn’t hurt you, right, Gwynn?”

 

She shook her head vigorously. “No, of course not. He’s been a perfect gentleman.” Gwynn looked first to Yoosung before peeking over at Zen. “Could you hold up the blanket while I change? ...I don’t want him to keep fussing about it.” Yoosung nodded, shooting a quick glare to Zen before doing what Gwynn had asked of him, holding the blanket for her so she could have some privacy as she changed into her damp clothes. He figured that no matter what he said to Zen, the albino wasn’t going to believe him, so he just shook his head and sighed.

 

Gwynn shivered a little after changing into her clothes, taking the blanket from Yoosung and giving him a kiss on his cheek in thanks. This action just made Zen raise an eyebrow at the two. She had barely even blushed at the kiss. Something had definitely happened. “Hurry up, Yoosung, I want to get home so I can rest.”

 

Yoosung grumbled but refrained from saying anything, since Zen _had_ come to their rescue, so for that he was thankful. Anything to get them out of the rain and into someplace that was warm. If Gwynn was happy, he was happy. He looked around for his shirt and slipped it back on along with his socks and shoes before he proceeded to repack his backpack.

 

The events from the day came rushing back to his mind as he zipped the bag up, and he couldn’t help but smile. The date hadn’t gone how they had planned, but it was still something that they would remember for years to come, so that had to count for something. That and he felt…closer to Gwynn than he even had before. The blond hoisted the backpack onto his back and turned to Zen. “We’re ready when you are.”

 

Zen offered to Gwynn to stand under his umbrella, offering a second umbrella to Yoosung. He wanted to keep the two apart, but Yoosung gave Zen a bit of a dirty look, pulling Gwynn under his umbrella instead. The trip home in Zen’s car was quiet, but Gwynn laid her head on Yoosung’s shoulder, snuggling into him with a smile as she thought of everything that had transpired that day.

 

She had really had a good time, despite all that had gone wrong, and she felt even closer to her boyfriend than she had before, less nervous about doing something wrong. They would have plenty more opportunities for lovely dates in the future, but this was definitely one to remember.

 

Check out my website for more. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
